


Approval

by mangaobsessed18



Series: Petrathea week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Day 5: braveryDorothea and Petra decide to date. Now Dorothea has to tell her mentor.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Petrathea week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682956
Kudos: 31





	Approval

Dorothea was worried. After everything Manuela had done for her she trusted her with everything. She would tell her this too, just it was somehow more daunting than anything else.

She thought back to talk with Petra last night. 

"So we are being dating now, yes?" Petra asked. "It is, er, official? We will be telling people?"

"Of course Petra!" Dorothea exclaimed. 

"I can't wait to show you off." Dorothea said, winking.

Petra blushed in response. Dorothea loved that reaction. It was one of her favorite expressions on Petra. 

"I can not be waiting either!" Petra said after getting ahold of herself. 

Then Dorothea thought of something else. She should tell Manuela before anyone else. She wanted her to be the first to know. She wanted her to approve and be happy for her. 

"Petra there is one thing," Dorothea mentioned.

"Yes?" Petra wondered curiously but not worried. 

"I want to tell Manuela first." Dorothea said. 

"That is being fine," Petra said. "Can I be asking why? I am having knowing that you were being at the same opera company. Were you being close?"

"Yeah," Dorothea explained softly. "Manuela was the one that found me on the streets. She-"

Dorothea took a deep breath.

"She didn't have to help me but she did. Even after I got settled at the company she still looked out for me until she left. I consider her like my mom. I don't think she'd believe that but I do. She is very important to me, so I want her to know first."

"That is being fine," Petra promised. "I am being glad she was being there for you."

"Oh thank you so much Petra!" Dorothea exclaimed. "I'll speak with her tomorrow after class. 

Dorothea kissed her cheek, hugged her, then left for the night. Even though she didn't show it Petra was worried. She believed Dorothea that Manuela helped her a lot. However, what she had heard about her from others and seen for herself was disconcerting. What also bothered her was that she had never seen her talk to any foreigners. Cyril had told her that Manuela only approached him once so far and it had been while intoxicated. Maybe she ought to ask Claude tomorrow while Dorothea talked with Manuela. 

She decided that she would trust Dorothea knew her mentor well. That her own worries were misplaced. Petra also hoped that even if Manuela disliked them dating Dorothea would still be willing to go through with it. She would just have to wait and see.

****************

It was after class the next day and Dorothea was on her way to the infirmary to speak to Manuela. She had already told Manuela she was bisexual. She had been a nervous wreck before that conversation. Her worries were for nothing, Manuela accepted her for who she was. Afterward Manuela treated her the same as always. This should be so much easier, but it was also her first significant other. 

Manuela knew she went out on dates often but this would be her first real relationship. She was not sure how Manuela would take that. Dorothea hoped she would be happy for her. There was a chance she would be jealous that Dorothea had a girlfriend. There was also the possibility that she would not like Petra. Dorothea was not sure what she would do if that were the case. She needed to hurry up, before she managed to convince herself not to have this conversation.

Dorothea hurried along to the infirmary. When she got there the door was open and it appeared Manuela had not started drinking yet. 

"Manuela," Dorothea called out. 

Manuela looked up from her desk.

"Dorothea," she replies. "How wonderful to see you!. What's brought you here today? I hope none of those boys have been bothering you. Remember if you need any help with them just ask."

"No Manuela," Dorothea says, laughing lightly. "I don't need help scaring away previous suitors." 

Dorothea turned her head away shyly. 

"It's actually the opposite." She mumbled softly. 

Manuela still managed to hear her and grins in response.

"Really, you've finally found someone worth your time?" Manuela questioned. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Dorothea pouted slightly.

"Why do you assume it's a boy?" Dorothea asked a bit angrily.

Manulea blinked, startled by the upset tone.

"I'm sorry dear," Manuela said placitatingly. "Is it a girl? I didn't mean to upset you, I just haven't seen you date a girl. I've seen you flirt with plenty, but only date men. I thought that meant you weren't really looking in that direction right now." 

Dorothea sighed in response. Manuela was not wrong, she had not bothered dating any girls. She had thought if she really wanted to marry rich it would have to be to a man. All nobles seemed to want kids. That would be impossible with a woman, so while dating she only went out with guys. 

"It's okay," Dorothea says eventually. "You're right, I haven't dated any girls here. I figured most noble girls wouldn't look twice, so I only dated men."

"Well," Manuella commented. "That has obviously changed. So who is this girl? How did she manage to grab your attention?"

"It's Petra," Dorothea said blushing and shyly once more. "From my class. I'm sure you've seen her here before. She's gotten injured a few times. She's from Brigid and has magenta hair."

"Ah, I think I know who she is." Manuela said. "If I recall she's very polite but has trouble speaking."

"That's her," Dorothea nodded as she spoke. "She's so wonderful. She actually cares about my well being. She genuinely appreciates me. I mean we only just started dating, but we've been friends since school started. When I was dating guys, she was always worried that I would be unhappy. She didn't think marrying for money was a good idea. I was slightly upset at that, but now I'm thinking she might be right."

Manuela had been grinning when she started. It only got larger the more Dorothea spoke. By the end it was a wide smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Dorothea." Manuela said. 

Her brow furrowed slightly as the thought of something. 

"Have you thought about the future for this at all?" Manuela asked. "You've always been, understandably, worried about money. Will she be providing for you? Does she have the ability to?"

"I'm not positive," Dorothea began, "but I think she can. I know that if she can negotiate the peace she wants between Adrestia and Brigid she will have no monetary problems. If I'm being honest I'm going to try not to rely on her." 

"Well it's good that you want to stand on your own," Manuela said, "but what do you mean Pera would be set? Would her family get more money from trade deals with a different treaty?"

Dorothea blinked slowly. It never occurred to her that Manuela did not know Petra's status. She thought all the faculty would know in case something happened, this was a school for soldiers after all.

"Petra is the princess of Brigid," Dorothea told her. "If she gets Brigid equal status, like she wants, I'm sure her family will have plenty of money. If they don't already." 

*************

Dorothea found Petra at the training grounds as soon as she finished with Manuela. It seemed she was training with Claude in bows. 

"Petra!" Dorothea shouted.

Petra looked at her girlfriend. She seemed very happy. Petra supposed that meant the talk went well. She walked over to Dorothea who met her with a chaste kiss. 

"She's excited to meet you," Dorothea whispers to her. 

"We will be going tomorrow," Petra decided. 

After all if Dorothea was this happy from speaking with Manuela she could not be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! 
> 
> I was thinking maybe a battle scene at first. Then I decided they fight all the time, let have them be brave with emotions.


End file.
